1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector for electrically connecting a central process unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Socket connectors for mounting CPUs on a PCB are well known. The socket connector may be mounted to the PCB, while the CPU is snap-fitted into the socket connector. One advantage of this arrangement is that, unlike CPUs that are soldered directly on the PCB, a CPU that is mounted in a socket connector can be easily disconnected from the PCB for testing and replacement. However, the relatively dense layout and small size of electrical contacts on some CPUs necessitates precise alignment both between the socket connector and the PCB, and between the CPU and the socket connector.
In general, a socket connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,196,849 and 6,786,738 disclose such a socket connector comprising a housing defining an array of holes therethrough corresponding to an array of contacts of the CPU, and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the holes. The housing that is molded from an insulative material is of a single-piece structure. However, as the housing is a thin, flat plate, after it is molded, during the cooling course, it will be warped. Thus the holes in the housing will be shoved or skewed. As a result, the electrical contacts cannot be placed in the holes correctly. Or even through the electrical contacts are placed into the holes, precise alignment between the CPU and the socket connector cannot be ensured. That causes electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB to become unreliable.
Thereby, an improved socket connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.